


oranges of questionable origins

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Oranges, Team, Team Fluff, Team as Family, weird little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Kate finds questionable oranges in the refrigerator. Clint doesn't even want to know about them.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	oranges of questionable origins

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled a prompt card that said "moldy oranges" and this is what happened.

“Why is there a bowl full of moldy oranges sitting in the fridge?” Kate asked. She covered her nose with her hand and took a step back. She had been looking for something to snack on but suddenly she wasn’t feeling so hungry.

Clint looked up from his coffee preparations and shrugged. “Not me.”

Kate shut the door and gave Clint what she hoped was a quizzical look. “Not you?”

“It wasn’t me. I’m not responsible for any moldy oranges currently in the refrigerator and I don’t want to know about any of it.”

“Uh, huh. Kate put her hands on her hips. “Yet you don’t seem surprised that they’re there.”

“Well, after living under this roof with Quire and Poole for the past six months nothing surprises me.” Clint blew on his coffee before taking a tentative sip. 

“Except time apparently,” Kate said.

“What?”

“It’s been ten months, Hawkeye.” We’ve all been living under this roof for the past ten months - going on eleven,” Kate said.

“Seriously?” Clint took a gulp of coffee, shook his head, and laughed. “Honestly, I can’t believe we’ve lasted this long.”

Kate joined Clint at the counter and poured herself a mug full of hot delicious coffee. “Tell me about it.” She took a big whiff from her mug and sighed. It smelled so good.

They managed to enjoy a few minutes of quiet caffeinated bliss together before Gwen bounded into the kitchen. “Has anyone seen my oranges?” 

“You mean the moldy ones in the fridge?” Kate asked.

“They’re still there?” Gwen headed to the refrigerator, a determined look on her face. “Sweet,” she said after opening the door and then shutting it again after only a moment. “Make sure no one takes those,” she said before skipping out of the room.

Kate and Clint looked at each other, each wearing equally confused expressions on their faces. 

“What the hell was that?” Clint asked.

“I guess it’s just one of the joys of living with this team?” Kate shrugged and they went back to drinking their coffee in peace.


End file.
